


【肖钱】叛徒

by tianlansedeachun



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 孔肖吟 - Freeform, 肖钱 - Freeform, 钱蓓婷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【肖钱】叛徒

by：天蓝色的阿淳

“我愿意去地狱，但她，怎么办？”

跪在房间中间的女子脸上毫无惧色，但是低沉的声音里却充满了遗憾。

“这件事情和她没有关系”，站在她身前的军装女子很清楚她在说什么，“我不会牵连任何无辜的人”

“***！这话是***什么意思？钱蓓婷？！莫寒？！你们***再说什么啊！”，墙边的孔肖吟惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，她大声咆哮着，挣扎着，但是却被两个健壮的卫兵压在紧紧的拽住，动弹不得，“莫寒！你**要还是个Alpha的话，就放了小钱！这事儿和她没关系，都是我的错，你冲我来！”

这般如同泼妇骂街一般的言论，屋子中央的两人就像是完全没听见一样。

“你，还有什么想说的吗？”，莫寒沉默了一会儿，还是率先开了口。

“没有了”，钱蓓婷转头深深的看了孔肖吟一眼，无奈的笑了一下，然后摇了摇头。

孔肖吟瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看着眼前的这一幕。

跪在地方，钱蓓婷接过莫寒手里那一小瓶奇怪的液体，没有任何犹豫的一饮而尽。

没有挣扎，没有出声，甚至没有流血，那个平日里痞里痞气，没个正行的家伙，就这么消无声息的瘫倒在了地上。

不知是有意还是无意的，钱蓓婷倒下的时候，是面朝着孔肖吟的。她可以清楚的看见钱蓓婷嘴唇煽动了两下，好像是要说些什么。孔肖吟并没有听清，就看见钱蓓婷闭上了眼睛。

“钱蓓婷！钱蓓婷！”，孔肖吟忽然像是发疯了一样挣脱开了卫兵的压制，连跪带爬的来到倒在地上的钱蓓婷身边，拼命的摇晃着她的身体，“你醒一醒啊，你醒一醒。。。”

“她死了”，在孔肖吟带着哭腔，撕心裂肺的咆哮声中，一个冷漠的声音忽然从她背后传了过来。

孔肖吟整个人一怔，呆呆的转过了头。

“她本来不需要死的”，莫寒直勾勾的盯着她。

“给我个痛快吧”，在沉默了很久之后，孔肖吟开了口，“这是我罪有应得，这样至少她走的不会那么孤单”

她半跪在地上，眼神正好平视着莫寒腰间的配枪，她的想法不言而喻。

“你说的没错，你确实罪有应得”，莫寒脸色很难看，强忍住内心的怒火，“但是你配不上一个痛快”

。。。

唔~

不知道过了多久，钱蓓婷动了动晕晕沉沉的脑袋，全身上下都带着种酸软的感觉。

钱蓓婷慢慢的睁开了眼睛，眼前不出意料的一片漆黑。她的神智略微清醒了一些，轻轻一动，却发现有些不对劲。

我怀里怎么好像有个人？！

钱蓓婷顿时一惊，赶紧打开了隐形眼镜的夜光模式，低头一看，却是孔肖吟。

平日里咋咋呼呼的傻大鹅缩在她怀里，把头倚在她胸前睡着了。

卧槽？

什么情况？！

钱蓓婷一脸懵逼，如果原计划没有出错的话，自己现在应该是装在棺材里，被埋了吧，那孔肖吟为什么会在这里？

心下虽然有着诸多疑惑，但是孔姐之后文静的样子实在是太难见了，没等钱蓓婷想出个所以然来，手就不自觉轻轻的抚上了孔肖吟的脸。

这一动，孔肖吟忽然就醒了。

“谁？”，孔肖吟迷迷瞪瞪的问道。

“额。。。小孔，你醒了啊”，钱蓓婷没想到孔肖吟睡的这么浅，顿时有些尴尬，手一下子僵住了，也不知道接下来该怎么办。

“哦，小钱啊，你别吵我，你让我再睡。。。小钱？？？你活过来了！！！”

钱蓓婷刚想回答，怀里孔肖吟的身体忽然向上一窜，摸着黑吻上了她的唇。

良久，唇分。

“小孔。。。你。。。你这是干啥？”

“你脸皮薄一直不表白，又死的早，搞的老娘都没来得及告诉你，我也喜欢你”，孔肖吟的语气中带着一种莫名的霸气，“现在既然咱们一起死了，老娘一定要赶在投胎之前把你办了！至少这辈子你还能做我的人”

钱蓓婷脑中忽然“嗡”的一声巨响，满脑子的思绪被炸的粉碎，就剩下了一句话循环播放：

“我也喜欢你”

等钱蓓婷好不容易从头脑风暴中清醒过来，忽然感觉情况有些不对。她低头一看，孔肖吟已经缩了下去，用嘴和舌头解着她军装的扣子，两只手虽然看不到，但是钱蓓婷能够感觉到一只手正在解着她的皮带，另一只手则是隔着裤子把玩着。。。

“小孔，你这是。。。”，结尾不自觉的带上了一个弧音。

今天这个孔姐，怎么像是被掉包了？

“钱蓓婷，你有病吧！”，孔肖吟积攒了半天的火气终于忍不住，直接破口大骂了出来，“你活着的时候不敢跟我表白就算了，现在死了之后也不敢操我吗？”

“额。。。”，钱蓓婷一脸黑线，刚想告诉孔肖吟其实她们没死。。。

“别废话了，我都这样了，你还没有行动？你还是不是个Alpha了？你要是怂逼成这个样子还当哪门子的间谍，还连累老娘跟你陪葬”

“你听我说，事情不是。。。”，钱蓓婷试图跟孔肖吟沟通。

“你是不是不举？”

好的，沟通失败。

孔肖吟嘴上骂着钱蓓婷，手上却是一点都没闲着，之前上嘴解开了钱蓓婷的军装，解开皮带之后，军裤连着内裤一起往下一扒，从未使用过的腺体就暴露在了空气中。

她一手上下套弄着，年轻的腺体在她手中迅速的成长起来，另一只手三下五除二的把自己扒了个精光。

“你这不是能举起来吗？你。。。啊”，孔肖吟嘴里的骂骂咧咧戛然而止。半天一言不发的钱蓓婷却忽然伸出双手，直接抓住了那对傲人的饱满，还使劲的捏了两下。

嘶~

孔肖吟若是知道钱蓓婷这个时候是看得见她的，大概还会注意一下表情管理。但是她不知道，所以孔姐脸上泛起的情意和红晕，被钱蓓婷看的一清二楚的。

孔肖吟轻咬着嘴角，引导着钱蓓婷的腺体，通向那迷人的穴口。

钱蓓婷忽然把手搂在了孔肖吟的腰上，拽着她往下沉，然后顺势一个挺腰。

粗壮的腺体直直的冲进了那柔软紧致的穴道，软肉分泌出来的大量透明色液体助了钱蓓婷一臂之力，腺体冲破了那轻微的阻拦还不足够，就势推开了层层皱褶的软肉，直接撞在了生殖腔口。

“啊。。。嗯啊”

忽然间被无尽的快感团团包围住，孔肖吟一时间没忍住，本能的喊了出来。

钱蓓婷看着孔肖吟有些痛苦的表情，心下顿时一颤。她慢慢的孔肖吟身体里退了出来，然后又轻轻的挤了进去。这样的改变很有效果，孔肖吟脸上的表情明显的放松了不少，钱蓓婷耐心的反复进出了几次，直到孔肖吟好像适应了她的尺寸，才暗暗的把力道加了上去。

身下传来的愉悦让孔肖吟难以控制自己，不由自主的呻吟了起来，本能的反应也让她脸上有些挂不住了。虽然平日里放荡不羁，刚刚也是她自己主动的，但孔肖吟毕竟还是个黄花大闺女，第一次就丢在了“阴曹地府”，还是让她感到有些羞耻。

更羞耻的还在后面，钱蓓婷居然抬头咬上了一颗粉嫩的乳尖，还顺势吮吸了两下。这样挑逗的动作，加上身下碰撞带来的快感，孔肖吟一下子没控制住自己，这个窄小的空间里瞬间充满了浓郁的酒香。

“哇，姐姐是因为不能请我喝奶，所以要请我喝酒吗？”，钱蓓婷故意换上可爱撒娇的语气，把孔肖吟臊的不行。

“少废话，做的时候专心一点！”

只要一朝酒香在身，孔姐便是无人能战。

熟悉的酒香让孔肖吟瞬间把刚刚的羞耻扔到了九霄云外，她一边骂了回去，一边顺着钱蓓婷的动作扭动着身子，让钱蓓婷可以更好的发力。

“好的！”

钱蓓婷将孔肖吟紧紧的搂进自己怀里，腰部快速的扭动着，身下坚硬的腺体凶狠有力的顶弄着小穴内的软肉，原本粘在一起的层层褶皱在Alpha的攻势下被撑开了。巨大的腺体在畅通无阻的穴道内不停的摩擦着，只要钱蓓婷稍微一使劲，就可以直达敏感的花心。

身体的反馈诚实的告诉钱蓓婷，孔肖吟已经彻底适应了她的节奏，可以再加点速了。钱蓓婷将孔肖吟拖起来，按在棺材盖板上，开始了更加猛烈的操弄。

“怎么样？你还觉得我软吗？”，钱蓓婷猛地一用力。

“你。。。觉得你硬。。。吗？还不。。。不是姐。。。魅力大，你。。。换个Omega。。。你试试看”，尽管孔肖吟被顶的上气不接下气，但听到钱蓓婷的挑衅，还是毫不犹豫的怼了回去。

钱蓓婷本就是能言善辩之人，现在又掌握着进攻的主动权，口里的骚话搭配着身下猛烈的冲刺，把孔肖吟打的晕头转向的。孔肖吟嘴皮子本来就不利索，只能用胡搅蛮缠来应对钱蓓婷的言语挑衅，然而嘴巴可以说谎，身体不会，孔肖吟的双腿已经不自觉的缠住了钱蓓婷的腰，臀部还微微调整了一下角度，让Alpha能够更深的进入。

“啊。。哦。。。呼。。你。。轻轻。。。不。。别。。。哎哟”

孔肖吟被操到白眼直翻的，在钱蓓婷极高频率的冲刺下脑袋一片空白。嘴里的骂骂咧咧也在不经意中变成了求饶。

在剧烈的运动中，钱蓓婷低下头，靠着隐形眼镜的夜光效果，她可以清楚的看到自己和孔肖吟的紧密连接之处 —— 在碰撞中张的更开的穴口，粘附在自己腺体上的透明色，在抽动中从小穴深处带出来的乳白。

抬起头，钱蓓婷可以看到孔肖吟媚眼如丝的样子，她紧咬着嘴唇，守护着仅剩不多的羞耻，但是来自灵魂深处的快感通过细碎的呻吟声从牙缝里钻了出来。

诱人的景色让初经人事的Alpha有些把持不住，她咬着牙，又用力的顶弄了十几下之后，在Omega的生殖腔内爆发开了。

呼~

软绵绵的孔肖吟把头靠在钱蓓婷肩上，大口大口的喘着气，呼吸着新鲜空气，这才忽然在自己的酒味里闻到了一股奇怪的味道 —— 奶香。

“哟，你个Alpha的信息素味道是奶香啊，难怪这么怂这么软”，孔肖吟砸吧砸吧嘴。

“我软不软，你现在不是知道了吗？”，钱蓓婷说着，腰部用力向前一顶。紧密相连的地方，动一下都带着快感，如此有力的摩擦，更是让双方都不仅一阵颤抖。

“是是是，你现在不软行了吧”，快感散去之后，孔肖吟用有些沙哑的声音没好气的说道，“你早干什么去了，你要是早点表白，也许我们都不用死了”

“。。。”

钱蓓婷刚想把事实真相告诉孔肖吟，却忽然听到有挖掘的声音从上方传了过来，声音很细微，不仔细听根本听不见，说明应该是刚刚开始挖。

“喂！把衣服穿好吧”，钱蓓婷拍了拍孔肖吟的后背，“莫寒她们应该开始掘墓了”

“啊？她们为什么要掘墓啊”，孔肖吟本来缩在钱蓓婷怀里已经起了困意，人有些迷迷瞪瞪的，随后她忽然一个激灵，“她们在掘墓？！掘什么墓？！”

“我的墓啊，就是咱们现在在的这个。。。”

孔肖吟惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。自己和钱蓓婷的鬼魂在棺材里把阳间没做完的事情做了，这要是传出去了。。。

饶是孔姐这种不在意世俗眼光的人，都臊的够呛。

她甚至来不及多想，抓起衣服胡乱往身上穿着。

可是哪有那么容易？

这棺材容纳两个人差不多刚刚好，却绝不可能给她们过大的活动空间。鬼知道孔肖吟刚刚是怎么那么快的把两个人一起扒光的，但是现在想穿上却是无比艰难。

两人刚刚草草的把衣服穿好，上方的棺材板就被移开了，月光照射进来，莫寒和戴萌的面容出现在了她们面前。

“喂，我说，你俩在这里面干了什么？”，被浓郁的奶酒混合信息素熏了一脸的莫寒有些无语。

“没什么，我捅破了我们之间的最后一层纸而已”，钱蓓婷的回答一语双关。孔肖吟没好气的拍了她一下，莫寒一脸无语，戴萌挠了挠头，意识到需要有个人把话题拉回正轨。

“那什么，你们是不是先从这棺材里出来啊？”

“所以，这到底是什么情况啊？”，从棺材里出来之后，孔肖吟的眼神在莫寒和钱蓓婷之间扫来扫去。

这两个A之间不会有什么吧？

“简单的来说，小钱不是叛徒”，戴萌言简意赅，“因为她是个双面间谍”

“双。。。双面间谍？”，孔肖吟瞪大了眼睛。

“其实我的任务已经完成的差不多了，接下来只需要安排一场假死脱身就可以了。。。”

“但这个时候你冒冒失失的戳破了她的间谍身份，敌方也知道了”

“然后我们就不得不改变了计划，她的脱身计划也不得不把你牵连进来”

“不过我没想到你对小钱的感情已经到了那个地步，活埋陪葬都答应了哎，原本我是准备安排一场处决你的戏的”，莫寒感慨道，“你是不知道那个时候，我为了把戏演的到位有多难。要不是我死死的掐了自己的手，我可能都笑场了”

“莫莫当时你掐的是我的手”，一边的小戴军官伸手委屈。

孔肖吟被她们你一言，我一语的解密给说懵了，呆呆的站在那里，直到钱蓓婷握住了她的手。

“小孔，对不起，我之前骗了你。不管是关于我的身份，还是我对你的感觉”，钱蓓婷一脸真诚，“我现在希望，你能给我一个机会”

终于回过神来的孔肖吟眨了眨眼睛，然后淡笑一声，把头靠在了钱蓓婷肩膀上。

“所以，你接下来准备干什么？”，戴萌好奇的问道。

“不知道，可能是农场主钱蓓婷，可能是普通白領钱蓓婷，可能是打工人钱蓓婷”，钱蓓婷掰着手指，然后很宠溺的看了一眼孔肖吟，“但是我能确定的是，是孔肖吟的钱蓓婷”

“呕！我不行了，你太恶心了，太油腻了，莫莫，我们走！”

四个人一边聊着，一边走远了，只留下一片寂静的墓园。

凛冽的寒风吹过孔肖吟和钱蓓婷的墓，里面或许埋了两个人的尸骨，或许只埋了一个，甚至压根一个都没有，不过这已经不重要了啊！


End file.
